


Завет

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Воспоминания яркими вспышками мчатся в обратном направлении, такие же яркие и громкие, как раскаты вражеской винтовки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Завет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [testament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479118) by [paxlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxlux/pseuds/paxlux). 



На крыше холодно. В правом кармане лежит коробок спичек, а в левом – прицел. Он наблюдает за окнами здания напротив. Пятый этаж, третье справа. 

Он может зажечь спичку о металлические пальцы, но не делает этого. Он смотрит на коробок на мгновение, затем складывает спичку, не сломав, и чиркает ею о полосу, позволяя вспыхнуть. Опасно делать даже это — кто-то может заметить даже одиноко зажжённую спичку. 

Он поджигает остальные спички в коробке, кладет его на кирпичную стену.

Достав прицел из кармана, продолжает наблюдать за окнами сквозь дым.

— 

Человек на мосту произносит имя — узнает его — и он мешкает (мешкает и умирает).

Что-то не так. Что-то тут есть…

Человек на мосту знал его.

И он знал человека на мосту. Знал же.

Он мешкает. Умрёт ли он? Он не знает, он в ловушке, рука бестолково висит, а весь мир падает с небес. Он…

— 

Он открывает глаза. Файлы. Фотографии. Две цели. Женщина и сын. Берлин. Уже после кажется, что это было просто ограбление.

И вот он в кресле, кричит. Его уводят, так чертовски холодно.

Он открывает глаза. Файлы. Фотографии. Три цели. Друг с другом не связаны. Краков. Минск. Лион. Автомобильная авария. Пуля. Удавка и грязный переулок.

И вот он в кресле, кричит. Его уводят, так чертовски холодно.

Он открывает глаза. Файлы. Фотографии. Одна цель. Важная шишка. Даллас. Пуля. Нужны пути отхода.

И вот он в кресле, кричит. Его уводят, так чертовски холодно.

Он открывает глаза. Файлы. Фотографии. Одна цель. Публичное место. Многочисленные убитые. Случайные жертвы. Он ранен.

И вот он в кресле, кричит. Его уводят, так чертовски холодно.

Снова и снова, и снова…

Он открывает глаза. Файлы. Фотографии. Нью-Йорк. Он заворачивает за угол и…

Свет, отражающийся от стекла, слепит, и он открывает глаза. Он знает эту улицу, хоть раньше тут все было по-другому, но он знает это место. Он куда-то опаздывает, не на точку сбора, нет, его задание — не уходить из здания до 18:04, ему нужно найти… Он ускоряет шаг, глаза опять слепит, ничего не видно, он спотыкается и влетает в кирпичную стену, так сильно, что под металлическими пальцами искры летят. Он знает эту улицу, Нью-Йорк, здесь что-то есть…

Он выполняет миссию: три пули — одной было бы достаточно, ему сделают выговор за это, но он должен найти, что бы это ни было… этот призрак, он растворился, ускользнул, но он знает — знает — он здесь, в Нью-Йорке, где-то здесь.

Воспоминания яркими вспышками мчатся в обратном направлении, такие же яркие и громкие, как раскаты вражеской винтовки. Нажми на курок. И новые — старые — воспоминания-призраки врезаются в него, словно пули. Он наклоняется — «это всего лишь призраки» — здесь что-то есть, в этом переулке — «только тронь его еще раз, я убью тебя» — воспоминания яркими вспышками несутся в обратном направлении, я не сбился с пути, мы…

Ему удаётся скрываться в течение трёх недель: он обчищает карманы незнакомцев на улице, прячется в прихожих и проводит ночи в переулке за пекарней. Теперь он не спит. Здесь, в Нью-Йорке, что-то не так, он найдёт это, что бы это ни было.

Они его находят. Пытаются его усмирить, но он отбивается. Они снимают с него металлическую руку, сажают в кресло, две пластины опускаются с противным жужжанием, сжимают голову, он кричит…

А потом только холод.

— 

Его помещают в ледяную камеру, как трубу, высокую, будто дуло пистолета. Он не знает, зачем, не знает, что он сделал не так — это что, наказание? Он сделал то, что ему было велено, он убил людей — двенадцать мишеней — быстрее, чем было дано времени. Ему даже аплодировали.

Он не знает, что сделал не так. Так холодно, что кожа горит, это…

— 

Его избивают. Тренируют. Он может убить всех присутствующих, но пока не так эффективно. А должно быть эффективно, он должен быть смертоносен, засомневаться — значит умереть, ты ведь помнишь боль, да, ещё хочешь?

Он учится. Либо мышечная память, либо боль. Выбор за ним.

Кто-то вкладывает ему в руку пистолет, говорит:

— Пристрели её.

Он не делает этого, потому что не знает, кто она, что она сделала, что заслужила это…

Его избивают, выжигают нервы, бросают в тёмной комнате, где он не может ни встать, ни упасть на колени.

Либо мышечная память, либо боль.

Кто-то вкладывает ему в руку пистолет, говорит:

— Пристрели её.

Он это и делает. Жизнь сразу гаснет в глазах.

— Прекрасная работа, — говорит кто-то, но не ему. — Успех!

— 

Он видит свою новую руку — металл, сгибает пальцы, видит руку, плоть и кровь, сгибает пальцы.

Он ничего не помнит. У него нет имени. Только чувствует тело, а в голове — пустота. У него что-то было в карманах…

Как будто его преследуют призраки. Краем глаза он замечает фигуры, но там ничего нет.

На столе лежат нож и пистолет. Он знает, как ими пользоваться.

— 

Его тащат по снегу, он не чувствует левую сторону, ничего не работает, как надо, кажется, будто он волочит за собой свои внутренности, он…

Больно. Так больно. Ему кажется, что он вот-вот умрёт, но он еще жив, и это ещё хуже, потому что знакомо, он не может умереть, не может, ему не позволят, они…

Он чувствует жужжание машины на зубах, по всей голове, нет ничего кроме этого жужжания, от которого суставы ломит, разрывает кости, левое плечо ужасно тянет, может, эта машина ест его заживо, сжигает…

Он привязан к креслу, полусидит. Он не может пошевелиться, даже закрыть глаза…

— Давайте попробуем еще раз, — говорит маленький мужчина. — На этот раз увеличьте напряжение.

Нет, нет, не надо больше.

Баки уже ослеп, он не чувствует пальцев, сердце то останавливается, то снова начинает биться, пропускает удар, будто карандаш по бумаге. Нет, не надо…

Игла вонзается в руку, электричество разносится по венам. Плечо тянет, кажется, что весь скелет сейчас вытащат через сустав. Он начинает паниковать.

_Nicht schwer genug zu tun, aber es wird._

И так снова и снова, и снова, и снова…

И снова и снова, и…

— 

Он смотрит на железную дорогу, проходящую через горы, и от этого — не из-за ледяного холода — мороз бежит по коже. Он удерживается, чтобы не сунуть руки в карманы.

— Давай же, Баки. Ты нужен мне, — говорит Стив, и как можно ему отказать? Как будто это ответ на все вопросы, и на какую-то секунду Баки кажется, будто это завет, услышьте, ведь было предсказано тем, кто верит.

Когда он поднимает щит посреди неравного боя, он думает: «Яблочко! В меня стреляй! Не в Стива! В меня!».

Когда он падает, не остается ничего, кроме…

— 

Он спрашивает:

— А что насчет агента Картер?

Он, может, и скотина, но у него есть сердце, к тому же Стив — настоящий джентльмен, и вдвоём они никогда не погонятся за одной юбкой.

Он думает, что для Стива она — это шанс, это — «может быть»; Стив смотрит в блокнот.

— Я ничего не говорил. Она сказала, что когда я рассказывал о тебе, всё было и так понятно.

— А обо мне-то ты зачем говорил, дурень?

— Мы разрабатывали тактику для следующей точки. Я хотел поместить тебя на холме, чтобы ты прикрывал, и…

Баки качает головой.

— А фотография зачем?

— В армии особо не уважают личную жизнь, особенно если ты — Капитан Америка. Все эти кинохроники… Она хороший друг. — Карандаш оставляет неровную линию на странице. — Была ещё до сыворотки, до того, как я тебя нашел.

Вот за это Баки должен её поблагодарить: мало кто с двумя глазами видит настоящего Стива. А она видела. До сих пор видит. Стив рисует круги на бумаге, его что-то беспокоит.

— Стив, ты её не обманывал.

— Нет, но…

И в этот момент Баки понимает, она — действительно та самая, «а что, если?» для Стива. Может, ему стоит раскланяться, уйти, пока он ещё может. Он с ума сойдет, но он уже был однажды на грани смерти, что ещё нужно, кроме базовых функций.

Справится.

Он ёрзает, и вдруг Стив появляется прямо перед ним, глаза горят, как все те разы, когда он болел, лихорадил и нёс непонятную чепуху. Баки начинает паниковать, но Стив говорит:

— Даже, блядь, не думай об этом.

— Что? Я…

— Я же знаю тебя, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, тебя и твою защитную полосу длиной в милю, и ты не собираешься отойти в сторонку и смиренно отправить меня к Пегги.

— Не знал, что тут настоящая семейная драма, Роджерс.

— Нет никакой драмы, идиот, потому что я не дам тебе её начать.

Пальцы крепко сжимаются на запястье, Стив держит его, будто Баки — дикое животное, которое он только что поймал, пульс учащается, особенно там, где Стив держит.

— Стив, я, конечно, знал, что ты придурок, но это просто ни в какие ворота не лезет. Она идеально тебе подходит, ты будешь в безопасности, ты будешь в порядке среди этих ребят. Иди за своей девчонкой, захвати пистолет, щит, нарядись в свой блестящий костюм. Ты же Капитан Америка. Ты… — у Баки слова заканчиваются. — Ладно, — он оглядывается, не зная, что ещё сказать или сделать, может, он сможет прорваться, защищаясь карандашом.

— Хватит мне мозги пудрить, Барнс, — говорит Стив. — Куда я без тебя?

— Это ты кого пытаешься впечатлить?

— Никого. Уж точно не тебя.

Баки ухмыляется, Стив улыбается. У них по-другому не бывает.

— Ты же знаешь меня, вот если бы поднял танк, вот тогда я бы точно потерял голову.

Слова получаются немного жесткими, Баки много, что может испортить, но это портить ему не хочется.

И всё же.

Стив хмурится, запускает пальцы в волосы, бросает блокнот Баки.

— Сам посмотри, — говорит он и уходит.

Он годами рисовал Баки, с тех самых пор, как впервые взял в руки карандаш. Баки знал это, ведь Стив рисует то, что видит, в основном город: улицы, здания, незнакомцев, Баки, верёвки с бельём, голубей, никогда не спящее сердце Нью-Йорка. Сейчас, на войне, между пляшущими мартышками, хористками, Пегги и военными машинами, всегда есть страницы с ним, нарисованным по памяти. На каждой странице он как минимум один раз.

Немного жутко, смотреть на себя, нарисованного руками Стива.

На следующей чистой странице он оставляет записку. Обычное слезливое послание: «Если я не вернусь — останься с ней».

Он проиграл этот бой, хоть всё ещё и жив. Возможно, это — лучшее, на что он способен. Он не знает, как ещё он может защитить нового и улучшенного Стива Роджерса.

Позже он находит огрызок карандаша в кармане. Стив ничего не говорит, просто тянется через разложенную карту и целует его, оставляя синяк на ключице и крепко удерживая его за бедра.

— 

Баки расположился в палатке с остальными коммандос: пахнет тут украденным вином, старыми носками и грязью (кто бы мог подумать, что Европа пахнет грязью). У Стива же — он ведь теперь весь из себя такой офицер — отдельная палатка, и Баки дергаёт отворот, говорит: 

— Это я, захожу!

Он не ждёт разрешения, он и раньше жил вместе со Стивом в квартире (чёрт, да они всю жизнь вместе провели), так что старые привычки не исправишь.

Стив отрывает глаза от карты, говорит вдруг:

— Тебе идет синий, Бак.

Будто занавес приподняли. Баки всю жизнь провёл в ужасных условиях, в него практически каждый день стреляли, но он умудрялся выжить. Его нельзя назвать хорошим человеком, и он не заслуживает ничего, кроме, может, ямы в земле, так что завтра он будет во всем винить войну, когда не сможет сдержаться и поцелует Стива.

Ему всегда хотелось большего, чертовски хотелось, и Стив однажды сказал: «Хватай весь мир за горло и тряси, посмотрим, что выпадет». Правильный подход. Только в следующий момент он понимает, что целует Стива, проводит языком во рту, слишком много, слишком крепко он схватился за весь мир, так что Баки отстраняется, последний раз скользнув языком, и уходит.

Он на пути к деревьям, когда к нему кто-то подходит. Он не видит, кто это, рычит, не смотря, и его никто не трогает. Он чувствует себя загнанным, потерянным, только деревья, кажется, защищают его. Он обезоружен, такая лёгкая мишень для кого угодно, включая этого светловолосого идиота, которого он только что поцеловал. Он быстрее идет к деревьям, отходит к стволу потолще, опирается. Может, его сейчас стошнит, а в голове только смутная мысль, что жалко будет блевать на сапоги. Ладно, грязь, но содержимое желудка — ещё хуже. Хотя, ему сейчас только этого и не хватает.

Стив находит его уже затемно, они не разговаривают до самых утренних сумерек, когда отправляются на следующую точку. Баки не так крепко держится за винтовку, и пальцы у него вовсе не немеют.

Это мышечная память: не слышать ничего, кроме голосов воющих коммандос и немецких слов, огнестрельного грохота, пока боеприпасы не заканчиваются, и не остается только нож в кармане. Стив вдруг нависает над ним, и в этот момент танк сносит гараж, в который собирался зайти Баки. 

Дуло поворачивается на них. Секундная пауза, полнейшая тишина, перед выстрелом.

Баки знает, что такое желание умереть, может, поэтому он и поцеловал Стива. Он медлит секунду, уставившись в темноту внутри ствола.

А потом Стив подхватывает его под ребра, сжимает в тиски, и, Господи, почему, он достал щит, чтобы прикрыть их от прямого выстрела «Тигра», и Баки дергается, тянет их обоих в сторону в тот самый момент, когда танк выстреливает. Кажется, что земля разверзлась.

Они бегут, Баки видит, как солдаты пытаются им помешать.

Танк выстреливает ещё раз, база горит, воняет бензином и маслом, Стив толкает Баки на разваливающуюся стену — в ней застрял ствол сбитого танка.

— Умник тут нашелся, — срывается Стив, но Баки не остаётся в стороне:

— Да иди ты, говнюк.

Стив повышает голос:

— Тебе еще одна дырка нужна, помимо той, что в заднице, поэтому полез под дуло?

— Может быть! — он переступает с ноги на ногу, разминает плечи, словно готовится к бою. — В тот момент это показалось неплохой идеей.

Стив просто взбешен. Он стоит, обрамленный силуэтом раздолбанного оружия, и в этом весь Стив. Баки вдруг хочется плакать, от этого низкого разъярённого голоса и едва сдерживаемой злости, спрятанных в этом супер-солдате, которого Баки теперь не всегда узнаёт. Да вот только глаза у Стива все такие же пронзительно голубые. Он говорит:

— Кончай мне мозги пудрить, Барнс.

И Стив целует его, и Баки чувствует привкус бензина, потому что они на войне, и даже на войне ты можешь оставаться хорошим, делая не весть, что, но портить вот так лучшего друга в список этих вещей не входит.

Он отстраняется, и Стив следует за ним, целует кожу, Баки пытается его остановить:

— Кто-нибудь увидит…

На самом деле он хотел сказать: «Эй, ты что, какого чёрта, ты же Капитан Америка, возвращайся к Картер, она о тебе позаботится, я ведь не смогу, не так».

— Не увидят, они обходят последний раз…

— А как же ищейки…

Стив отстраняется, вздыхает.

— Ты ведь тогда несерьёзно. Ну, поцеловал в лагере.

— Стив, мы на войне, на базе ГИДРЫ, — внутри танка что-то хлопает, шипит, но Стив не отступает, закрывает собой, словно в ловушке, через силу делает вид, будто происходящее вокруг не волнует его.

— Скажи. Ты тогда серьёзно?

Стив — словно открытая книга, надежда легко читается в его лице. Баки сдаётся, как и всегда, что-то ведь никогда не меняется, и он никогда не знал, как сопротивляться.

— Да. И до сих пор серьёзно, — отвечает Баки, не поднимая на Стива глаз. Признаваться ему в грехах чуть ли не хуже, чем нажать на курок. — Капитан, нам надо добраться на место встречи.

Он специально чеканит слова, обращается к нему по яркому имени, такому же яркому, как звезда на груди. Стив сжимает губы, а глаза темнеют.

И всё равно наклоняется и целует Баки, ещё раз, и, черт возьми, но Баки отвечает на поцелуй.

Баки ждет, что по возвращении в лагерь что-то случится, потому что хоть он и хотел Стива с тех пор, как знал, что такое поцелуй и для чего ему нужен член, он просто так не отступит. Стиву припасена другая судьба, Стиву предназначены великолепные вещи, как на той выставке из будущего, на которую они так чертовски давно ходили; Стива слишком много для этого мира, не важно, какого он размера. Баки не собирается вот так вцепиться в него и потащить на дно. Но рука Стива тяжело лежит у него на бедре, от чего у Баки голова начинает кружиться. Голос у Стива грустный, честный:

— Бак, ты думаешь, один такой? Ты не прав, я тоже самое чувствую, абсолютно.

— Как долго? — спрашивает он, не думая, и Стив печально улыбается.

— Помнишь кузена Джонни Бойла? Дэвлина? Вы подрались, и ты чуть без глаза не остался?

Они со Стивом играли возле аллеи, и к ним подошли Джонни с братом, и они почему-то решили, что Стив им не нравится. Дэвлин Лоуг был тем еще говнюком, Баки терпеть его не мог. Он обижал девочек, терроризировал ребят — младших и постарше — и был слишком большим, чтобы кто-то ему что-то сказал.

Стив им не понравился, и они решили его проучить, так что Баки сделал совершенно естественную вещь: заступился за друга, только вот в руке он держал кусок стекла, который ни Дэвлин, ни Джони сначала не увидели. После нескольких взмахов, «не думал, что ты можешь быть ещё уродливее, Лоуг», и крови на асфальте, парни решили сменить тактику. Стива вывели из боя ударом в грудь. Баки пришел в ужас от жуткого хриплого звука, который начал издавать Стив. Они окружили Баки, избили его, нанося удар за ударом в живот, истоптали пальцы, заехали ботинком в бровь, чуть не выбили левое плечо. Лёжа в дорожной пыли, Стив заплакал, дышать было трудно, и Баки завозился, поднялся на ноги, без конца повторяя: «Я тебя убью, Джонни, дотронешься до него хоть раз, и я тебя убью».

Они били его до тех пор, пока у него вся левая сторона не отнялась, в ушах звенело, и он не мог пошевелиться, упав возле стены. Язык занемел. Он сглотнул вкус крови.

Они избили Баки, чтобы проучить Стива.

А Баки было все равно, все это время он больше всего боялся, что Стив перестанет дышать.

— Это же… — он поверить не может. Это случилось так давно, им было лет по двенадцать. Уставившись на руки, Баки не знает, что сказать. — Это же…

— Просто охренеть, как много времени, чтобы понять, что с тобой что-то не так, — заканчивает за него Стив, тихо и честно. Он закрывает глаза, запускает пальцы в волосы.

Это ведь они. Ничего не изменилось: Стив наклоняется ближе к нему, Баки все замечает, они всегда вели себя так рядом друг с другой, они были братьями (и чем-то большим), были вместе с начала времен, или еще раньше, они просто были самими собой. Это не может быть неправильным.

Он раньше шутил так над Стивом: «Эй, Стив, глянь-ка!», Стив поворачивался к нему, близко совсем, спрашивал: «И на что же я смотрю, кроме как на говнюка? — Придурок», — и показывал куда-то, где на самом деле ничего не было, толкал Стива, а тот в ответ пинал его, потом они возились, пока Баки не отбегал от него, и Стив не гнался за ним, не забывая про астму.

Так что он говорит:

— Эй, Роджерс, глянь-ка, — и Стив смотрит на него, спрашивает:

— Барнс, и на что же я смотрю, кроме…

И Баки целует его.

Стив отвечает на поцелуй, жёсткий и глубокий, тянет Баки за одежду, не уступает.

Позже, лёжа полуголым в темноте, он говорит:

— Мы не сбились с пути, мы все правильно делаем.

Стив ёрзает на узком лежаке — им слишком жарко, но никто не жалуется.

— Когда мы вернёмся домой…

Баки не даёт ему закончить.

— Когда вернёмся, — только и говорит он. Он мечтал об этом, и может быть, эта мечта сбудется. Но он ведь реалист. Война есть война.

Стив всегда попадает в яблочко, он полон надежды, и Баки за ним в сам ад спустится.

— Ты и я. До конца, — говорит он, потому что Баки Барнс ничего не боится.

— Вас понял, сержант.

Когда он уходит в палатку к коммандос, Стив уже спит, лёжа на спине, раскинув ноги, одну руку положа на сердце, а другую — ладонью кверху, будто даёт клятву.

Утром Баки пересчитывает боеприпасы для следующей атаки, и Стив улыбается, говорит: «Вас понял, сержант», — и будь Баки проклят, но ответной улыбки просто не может сдержать. Морита трясёт тряпкой, бормочет:

— Да, да, все мы любим эту еду, она ведь такая вкусная, иди уже сюда и помоги мне перебрать оружие.

— 

В правом кармане лежит пробка от вина, а в левом — ничего. Святого Антония он отдал Стиву, потому что ни он, ни Стив не сбились с пути, но Стив в это верит немного больше, чем Баки. Сегодня тихо, время такое — смерть пришла и ушла, бомбардировщики витают в пасмурном небе, приходится прятаться, пока они не улетают, просто дышать посреди леса, пока глаза не привыкают: он видит Гейба и Мориту — они уселись, прижавшись друг к другу в тумане, замерли вот так. Кажется, что Дуган грёбаное дерево обнял, будто пытается спрятаться.

Он почти смеется от комичности ситуации. Стив смотрит в небо, будто оно хочет предать его (бомбы уж точно были бы предательством), а Дерньер смотрит по сторонам огромными в темноте глазами.

Он почти смеётся, когда они уже маршируют назад, приклад винтовки звенит о щит. Фолсворт надувает губы, а Морита чуть не падает на землю от ворчания.

— Мне вас что, развести? — спрашивает Фолсворт, чеканя слова, так же остро, как его усы. Баки так хочется рассмеяться, что смех почти срывается с губ, а Стив только щёлкает языком.

— Сержант Барнс просто проверял, что вы, лентяи, не спите на ходу. Не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-нибудь вошел в дерево, а?

Дуган и Гейб улыбаются, а Дерньер фыркает, подкуривая. Морита оттряхивается, бубнит под нос: «Говнюки вы чёртовы, это же не гонг», но по взгляду Фолсворта понятно, что про себя он их ругает, этих горе-солдат, горе-шпионов: под прикрытием, значит, под прикрытием, о каком прикрытии может идти речь, если всех заранее предупредить о своем прибытии.

Баки сдаётся и начинает смеяться, со стороны может показаться, что у него уже истерика, что смеется он как-то слишком сильно, но оно того стоит. Стив ухмыляется, пожимает плечами, так, что щит поднимается и Баки еще раз стукает о него прикладом.

— Хватит с меня ваших идиотских шуточек, хотите стоять как истуканы и обсуждать, сколько чай в Китае стоит? Или все-таки пойдем повзрываем чего-нибудь? — спрашивает он, перекрикивая звон. — Я за повзрывать чего-нибудь!

— Барнс, будет жалко, если ты падёшь жертвой дружеского огня, — признаётся Фолсворт, а Гейб подхватывает: — Ага, настоящая трагедия! Мы удостоверимся, что будем метить тебе в зад.

— Точно.

— Вы серьезно думаете, что это его заткнёт? — удивляется Дуган. — Он начнёт ныть и нудить, и нам придётся тащить его обратно в лагерь. — Дерньер выбрасывает бычок. — Я не подписывался быть тебе нянькой, сукин ты сын, — заканчивает он на французском.

— Короче говоря, вы все говорите, что оставите для меня одну пулю. Это так мило, — признается Баки, а Стив говорит: 

— Отличная командная работа, мы хорошо потрудились, чтобы дожить до того момента, когда все решили подстрелить Баки, чтобы заткнуть его. На благо команды. Черт, на благо всего мира.

Он закатывает глаза, и Стив усмехается. Так ведь и надо: они уже на грани следующего боя, на еще одной базе, в чужой стране, и Баки кажется, что от него пахнет так, будто в свинарнике валялся. Так оно и было вообще-то, но вчера. Он знает, что сегодня он именно там, где и должен быть.

— 

Он — правая рука Стива и никому не отдаст это место. Он стоит, высоко подняв голову, гордо несёт  
символ в виде крыла на левом рукаве. Он хорошо обращается с бесшумным ножом, а еще лучше — с  
винтовкой; Стив наблюдает за ним, и Баки иногда видит в нем старого друга, того, кто сказал бы, «я начинаю драки, а ты вечно их заканчиваешь за меня, хотел бы я, чтобы все было наоборот». Однажды он столкнулся с немцем, бой был грязный и кончился быстро, будто он снова очутился в Бруклине. Баки нанёс фрицу удар по колену, потом в шею, и когда он поднял взгляд, Фолсворт и Дуган смотрели так, будто никогда не видели его в бою. Баки выплюнул кровь, сказал: «Хорош глазеть», нашел оружие, брошенное в грязь и на этом все закончилось. В тот день они за три часа захватили базу ГИДРЫ, и позже Стив признался: «Бак, ты дерёшься как бес», а Баки от глупости выпалил: «Прости», а Стив только обнял его за плечи, опуская голову Баки на висок, и произнёс: «Нет. Я горжусь тобой».

Он лежит, распластавшись на камнях, чувствует, как острые края впиваются в грудь и в локти; голова Стива находится четко на пересечении двух чёрных линий, он не спускает с него глаз, следит за окрестностями, боковым зрением замечает движение вражеского солдата, отправляет пулю тому в лоб, четко в яблочко, там, где секунду назад в прицеле был Стив. Гильзу он прячет в карман, ведь снайперы не оставляют следов.

Куда бы они не отправились, они идут плечом к плечу. Баки заканчивает все начатые Стивом драки.

— 

Агент Картер смотрит на него, говорит:

— Сразу видно.

Он не уверен, о чём она говорит, взмахивает рукой, бросает улыбку, а она продолжает:

— Стив говорил о тебе. Это из-за тебя он выпрыгнул из самолёта прямо на вражескую территорию посреди ночи. Знаешь, они ведь пытались нас сбить. Им почти удалось.

Этого он не знал. Он как-то даже не удивлён, это же Стив. Он всегда был упрямым, а теперь он, по всей видимости, может горы свернуть, вместо того, чтобы просто стоять и кричать на камни.

Он пытается очаровать её, он ведь ещё не забыл, как это делается.

— Будет, о чем рассказать внукам.

— Это точно, — она сидит рядом, от неё пахнет парфюмом, а на форме нет ни одной складки. Конечно же, у Пегги Картер даже на войне найдутся духи. Он знает: она может потребовать чью-то голову на тарелке, а потом сама же пойдет и получит её.

Если Стив выбрал её, то он уж точно сделал правильный выбор. Она пойдёт ему на пользу, горячая штучка с идеально красными губами. Баки слабо верится, что Стиву удалось не то, что просто заговорить с ней, так ещё и очаровать. Последнее время он много во что может поверить.

— Ты не тот человек, который пускает все на самотёк. Тебе больше идут сказки про укротителей драконов, — аккуратно решает Баки. — Принцессы не для тебя.

— Напротив, сержант Барнс, принцессы как раз-таки для меня. Просто так случилось, что у них есть мечи.

Она улыбается, он улыбается ей в ответ. В другой жизни он бы привёл себя в порядок, зачесал волосы и пошёл бы за ней, сунув руки в карманы. Но здесь они — два опасных человека, которые отдают себе отчёт в том, на что готовы пойти ради цели.

Он наклоняется, говорит:

— Винтовка быстрее меча.

Она смеется, рыжие локоны подпрыгивают на плечах.

— Но когда боеприпасы закончатся, мне как раз пригодится меч.

— Туше.

Она опять смеётся, и Баки чувствует, как собственная улыбка перестает быть такой натянутой.

— Вижу, ты встретилась с Баки. Снова, — перебивает их Стив. — Он ведь не предлагает руку, в смысле предложение, в смысле… он ведь не… ну…

Они слушают его бормотание, а потом агент Картер говорит:

— Я хотела спросить, что Баки думает о твоем щите. Тактическая защита.

— Тактическое защитное оружие, — сразу отзывается Стив, а Баки смотрит на неё. Та лишь пожимает плечами.

— Может быть. Но… он ведь как мишень. Ты о чём вообще думаешь, Стив, они же тебя сразу застрелят, придурок ты, — ругает его Баки, распыляясь, а Стив смотрит на него сердито и не отступает:

— Я справлюсь, лучше уж я, чем ты.

Баки не выдерживает.

— Тебе не нужно этого делать! Я сам справлюсь! Я на войне уже дольше, чем ты.

Стив не сдается:

— Я их выкуриваю, а ты зачищаешь.

Баки и не думает замолкать. Будь проклята это грёбаная мишень, которая блестит так же, как и надежда в глазах Стива. Он злится ещё больше, агент Картер отодвигается от него, говорит:

— Он дело говорит.

Всю жизнь он защищал Стива. И будет защищать, до последнего вздоха. Он знает, что агент Картер будет делать тоже самое, если судить по тому, как она смотрит на него. Но с этим спором они ни к чему не придут, только переругаются все. Агент Картер уточняет:

— Баки прав.

— Что? — сухо спрашивает Стив. Он скрещивает руки на груди, кажется, становится ещё выше и шире.

— Ты не можешь вот так жертвовать собой. Ты — Капитан Америка, да, я знаю, супер-солдат на передовой. Но. Тебе понадобятся солдаты. Не нужно все делать в одиночку. Ты ведь не тренируешься быть мишенью. Что тогда? Чего ты добьёшься?

— Я не это имел ввиду, — перебивает ее Баки, потому что не в этом дело. Стив, может быть, и правая рука самого господа Бога, но это не значит, что ему теперь надо каждого вражеского солдата выманивать на себя, потому что тогда он превратится в магнит для пуль. Баки умеет выживать, он умеет воевать. Он ещё не сломлен.

— Я не буду сражаться в одиночку, — жёстко, со злостью говорит Стив. — Но я буду сражаться. Я пришёл сюда, чтобы воевать. Я изменился, превратился в… это, чтобы помочь выиграть эту войну. И теперь я могу это сделать. Мы выиграем, и для начала лучше всего разобраться с ГИДРОЙ.

Баки смотри на агента Картер. Они все реалисты, они знают, чем закончится эта история. Они знают, что такое война. Взгляды Стива насквозь пропитаны надеждой и справедливостью, а они знают, каково это — в реальном мире, по колено в грязи.

Стив учится. Баки слышал, как полковник Филлипс сделал Стиву выговор за неподчинение прямому приказу, а ночные прыжки из самолета уж точно противоречат всевозможным правилам (но Баки так чертовски гордится Стивом). Он знает, Стив может пойти против системы. Баки просто не хочет, чтобы ему это аукнулось.

Стив слабо салютует им.

— Баки. Мэм. 

И уходит с чудом последних технологий — своим щитом, крепко закрепленным на спине. Баки думает, что щит теперь у него не заберёшь, они стали единым целым. Что ж, пусть так и будет.

Агент Картер вздыхает, в воздухе витает аромат её парфюма, она говорит:

— Какой же он упрямый. Ты знал, что он чуть не умер во время опыта? 

Баки качает головой, вспоминает, что тогда его уже отправили на фронт, он тогда уже был в Европе, а Стив — в камере пыток. 

— Он закричал, Говард был готов остановиться, но Стив сказал продолжать. Я никогда не забуду этого. Никогда.

— В этом весь Стив, — соглашается Баки, думая, что Стив действительно упрямый. Упрямый, до опасного целеустремленный, незабываемый.

Стив стоит около джипа, разговаривает с Гейбом, и тот говорит что-то про его щит, Стив снимает его со спины, кладёт на капот, и они начинают что-то оживлённо обсуждать. Баки видит — они говорят о том, чтобы запустить его куда подальше, словно диск, как те статуи в музее Метрополитен, которые так любит Стив.

Агент Картер вздыхает, встает.

— Доброй ночи, сержант.

— Доброй, агент Картер.

Может быть, Стиву всегда было суждено оказаться на войне. Баки знает, ведь почему ещё этот парень всегда дрался? Щит сверкает в темноте; Стив — на стороне добра в этом сражении. Баки прикроет со стороны тени.

Когда он засыпает в ту ночь, в голове остается только имя, звание, серийный номер. Он кричит.

— 

В пабе Баки никто не замечает. Ему нравится это. Он сидит на табурете, сгорбившись, пьет виски, такой тягуче-жгучий, потому что он сейчас так себя чувствует — все замедлилось, все горит.

За последние два дня он поспал не больше пяти часов, если не считать сон на голой земле. Ему кажется, что он снова на операционном столе, что его снова режут на куски, выскребают все изнутри, оставляют что-то, что он потом не может найти, но знает — оно там.

Он сам себе кажется чужим.

Он слышит парней за столом в соседнем зале, слышит, как те смеются в кружки, поднимают тосты, благодарят грёбаные звезды, что они выжили. Он поднимает стакан: спасибо грёбаным звездам, что он жив.

Он не чувствует себя живым. Да, он функционирует, но это другое.

Стив находит его, Стив, запакованный в униформу, он заполняет собой комнату — как это всегда бывало для Баки, и форма новая, и Баки все пялится на него и ничего не может с собой поделать. Стив Роджерс и его нью-йоркская физиономия, здесь, в городе, который сражается с падающими бомбами. Он слышит, как говорит, что пойдет за Стивом хоть на край света, за Стивом, а не за Капитаном Америка, которого он не знает. Стив — боец, а уже потом герой. Они оба такие, неосознанно, по природе своей, и Баки будет с ним до конца, хоть ему и не надо проверять, дышит ли он, ему не надо приводить Стива в порядок. На нем теперь все быстро заживает, ненормально быстро. Баки думает — «конечно же, блядь».

Он больше не нужен Стиву.

Агент Картер заходит в паб; на ней красивое красное платье, идеально облегающее фигуру; она не сводит глаз со Стива, она не умеет сражаться, а Баки приходится начать разговор: он улыбается, говорит с акцентом, слова сами собой льются.

Это всего лишь повод для Стива самому заговорить. Баки не замечают.

Наверное, так лучше для всех.

— 

Стив таращится на него, будто самого Бога увидел. Может быть, Баки и правда умер. Это ведь не просто Стив: он выглядит так, будто тело наконец-то стало таким же большим, как и его сердце и рот. Чёрт, Баки точно умер.

Стив сжимает его плечо, выводит из разваливающегося завода, пальцы до боли сжимают его плечо, Баки говорит:

— Дай пистолет, я хочу убедиться, что это по-настоящему.

— Бак, как одно с другим связано?

— Ещё как связано.

Дуган подходит к нему, протягивает пистолет, горсть патронов. Баки сует пули в карман, а Стив спрашивает:

— Лучше?

— Лучше? Ты, блядь, шутишь что ли? — плюется Баки; ему так больно, что он едва может идти, а на этом торте из говна есть ещё и вишенка: Стив Роджерс, его лучший друг, его всё, что он оставил позади, не в какой-то долбанной Америке, а здесь, в Европейском Театре, на седьмом кругу ада, прыгает по адской сковороде и выглядит так, будто может поднять танк. — Нет, не лучше. Я чувствую себя так, как поджаристый кусок говна.

Стив, кажется, обиделся. Конечно, обиделся, так что Баки закатывает глаза, говорит:

— Что ты тут вообще делаешь, Стив? Ты должен быть в Бруклине.

Морита встревает в их разговор:

— Эй, приятель, мы все должны быть где угодно, только не здесь.

Дерньер начинает бормотать что-то на французском, а потом, уже на английском, заканчивает:

— …и пить вино на закате, курить последнюю на сегодня сигарету, а потом идти искать la petite mort с маленькой щедрой девчонкой, я её с ног до головы оближу, так что идти ты, американский придурок. — Он показывает нечто неприличное рукой, Баки показывает в ответ, а Стив только хмурится. Фолсворт вскидывает бровь:

— Я соглашусь с Дерньером.

— Нет, в смысле… чёрт, что с тобой случилось?

— Я же сказал. Вступил в ряды армии.

— Ты выглядишь так, будто ты всю эту армию съел, — Баки до сих пор не может привыкнуть, до сих пор смотрит на Стива, будто он — явление Христа народу. Он видел такое, чего даже представить не мог, такое, что будет сниться ему в кошмарах ещё десятки лет, но сейчас Стив с легкостью заставляет его забыть обо всем этом. – Стив, я не могу…

— Догоняй, говнюк, — отзывается Стив, направляясь к воротам. Солдаты кучей следуют за ним. — Надо идти.

— Да, конечно, но нам с тобой предстоит серьёзный разговор.

Если сам архангел Михаил сейчас не появится со своим горящим мечом и не объяснит, что, чёрт возьми, Стив тут забыл, с огромной звездой на груди (выше, шире в плечах, как одна из тех статуй из музея, которые так любил рисовать Стив), Баки просто-напросто сам войну начнёт. Это слишком. Его только что вытащили с операционного стола, он прошёл сквозь огненную стену, смотрел, как Стив перепрыгивает через огненную яму, словно расщелину в асфальте. 

Если в Баки и было что праведное, эта часть совсем испарилась в тот момент, когда Стив крикнул Баки убираться, потому что Баки ещё никогда не чувствовал такой чистейшей злости. Стив посмел подумать, что Баки… что Баки просто так бы оставил его там. Ну уж нет, он даже слов таких не знает, какие кричал ему Стив, этот гребаный самоотверженный идиот, который, похоже, не знает, что Баки — точно такой же.

Стив спас его.

Стив совещается с другими солдатами, указывает на деревья; «показывает дорогу обратно в лагерь», думает Баки – надеется скорее – потому что они уже вышли за вражеские границы. По крайней мере, это он знает.

— Пошли, надо успеть до темноты, — говорит Стив; Дуган свистит, подавая сигнал выдвигаться.

Столько всего еще происходит, все эти люди слушают Стива, прирождённого лидера с высоко поднятой головой и широкими плечами, они собираются на его стороне, на стороне звезды, как профессиональные бойцы, готовые встать в его угол. Баки становится невидимкой. 

Как будто он смотрит фильм из двух плёнок: на одной Стив, его Стив, тот, которого он знал, боец, запертый в хрупком теле, который попадал в неприятности из-за своего языка (это чистейшая правда; когда Баки был помладше, он думал, что Стив читал проповеди, только потом, когда вырос, понял, что Стив просто говорил на своем собственном языке). На другой плёнке был этот новый Стив, расчетливый боец с телом настоящего воина.

Он вертит пулю между пальцев, пробует прицел на оружии в руке, идет по дороге со всеми, следует за знакомым лицом, за Гейбом. Тот говорит:

— Человек с планом. Что мы, волхвы, следующие за звездой?

Баки фыркает. Ему сложно идти прямо, то и дело пропадает зрение в одном глазу, но он стоит на ногах, а этого достаточно. Стив смотрит на него через плечо (Баки кажется, что хорошим глазом он всегда смотрит на Стива, думает, чёрт, забыл аспирин выпить), потом он окружен шагающими вымотанными солдатами, и Баки теряет из виду что-либо ещё, кроме деревьев.

Он идёт. Шаг за шагом, ведь это так делается; надо двигаться. Именно так ты остаешься в живых, а потом он вдруг замечает что-то боковым зрением. Стив подхватывает его, помогает удержаться на ногах, и Баки не отталкивает его, использует моментум и грубо толкает Стива. Тот спотыкается, как и каждый раз до этого, когда Баки так делал. Он хоть стал больше, изменился с тех пор, как Баки отправился на войну, но он остался точно тем же Стивом, которого знает Баки.

— Начинай уже объяснять, пока я не врезал тебе.

— Баки.

— Кода я отправился на войну, ты был дома, ты был в безопасности… а теперь, что, ты непробиваемым стал? Ты здесь, ты даже представить себе не можешь, Стив, ты же был в безопасности, в Нью-Йорке, там уж точно безопаснее, чем здесь, посреди ада… — он не знает, когда успел помешаться на безопасности, на выживании, или, подождите, он же на войне и пытается выжить. Но Стив не может знать, как ему чертовски страшно, ведь Баки Барнс ничего не боится. Он чертовски зол, потому что Стив был последней безопасной частичкой, которую он оставил дома, через целый океан, а теперь… Это, блядь, просто неприемлемо.

— Баки, чёрт, да притормози ты уже. Я знаю, слышишь? Знаю. Мне дали шанс…

— Кто дал? Кто? Что они вообще про тебя знают? Стив, им плевать на тебя, ты посмотри, что они с тобой сделали! — Баки не верит своим глазам, слышит, как голос дрожит. — Ты не лабораторная крыса, не какой-то гребаный научный эксперимент, — в голове вспыхивают картинки операционного стола, ремней, машины, нацеленной на голову, иглы, воткнутые в руки. Он спотыкается, но Стив ловит его. — Стив, Богом клянусь, я тебе сейчас заеду этой винтовкой.

Стив не отпускает, упрямый идиот, держит его под локоть, будто они переходят Атлантик Авеню дома.

— Да ладно тебе, Бак, это же я, — говорит Стив. Ответ на все вопросы. Он говорит это так, что на секунду Баки верит в эти слова, словно в Ветхий завет. Сие должно исполниться.

— Ты хотел сражаться, и они превратили тебя в… это, и что теперь? Ты будешь воевать? Спасать девиц в беде? 

— Да уж, девиц с грязным языком и в порванной форме, — ворчит Стив, все ещё не отпуская Баки. Тот наклоняется ближе, прикасается к нему — ему же можно прикоснуться к чуду, почему бы и нет, он это делает каждый день, когда просыпается живым. — Это ты так заболтал немцев, что они тебя в плен взяли? Я бы не удивился. Спорю, с ними такой трюк не пройдёт.

— Они считали меня самым прекрасным представителем мужской половины Америки, какого встречали в жизни.

— Я и не сомневаюсь в этом.

Дуган обходит вокруг и подходит к ним, нелепо салютует шляпой.

— Ты должно быть Роджерс. Джимми говорил о тебе. Раз или два. Или сорок.

Баки смотрит на него, вылупив глаза.

— Во-первых, Дуган, обезьяна ты чёртова, не называй меня Джимми, а во-вторых, разве я когда-нибудь…

Но Стив смотрит на них радостно, не отпускает Баки, жмет Дугану руку, выкручиваясь неестественно, потому что они не перестают идти. 

— Капрал, — отзывается Стив, кивая на эмблему на шляпе Дугана.

— Дам Дам, если вам так удобнее, капитан. Можно Дуган. Но моя матушка…

— Та ещё заноза в заднице, — заканчивает за него Баки, все ещё злясь на него: не говорил он Стиве, о чем он вообще. У него просто не было историй о девчонке, которая ждала бы дома, как у всех остальных. У него были рассказы о сражениях дома, и всё.

Стив закатывает глаза, а Дуган смеётся. У Баки рёбра странно сводит, и у него не сразу получается вздохнуть, но Стив помогает ему идти, Дуган что-то говорит, Морита бредёт где-то впереди вместе с Дерньером, а Фолсворт просто идет рядом, потому что стоит оказаться в клетке — ты нехотя начнёшь искать удобную позицию. Эта клетка какое-то время была домом.

Только теперь у него есть Стив. Его настоящий истинный север, он не говорит, этот Стив не закрывает рта. Болтает про свой устаревший щит (еще один дурацкий флаг, за которым они идут), про войну, про то, что он думает о происходящих событиях.

Баки молчит. Он просто ходячий синяк.

Так они проводят несколько дней: маршируют, как могут, ночью разбивают лагерь, держатся подальше от дорог, прячутся от патрулей. Незачем начинать бой, пока они ещё не оправились от предыдущего.

Баки продолжает идти, думает, правда ли Стив — это Стив. Святой Антоний все также лежит у него в кармане, но ему кажется, что он сбился с пути.

Когда они возвращаются в лагерь, их встречает группа удивлённых солдат и прекрасная дама: она смотрит на Стива с понимающей улыбкой на ярко-красных губах. Может быть, Стив нашел новый дом.

Они чествуют Капитана Америка, а Баки растворяется в толпе и, прихрамывая, уходит подальше, где тишина.

— 

Он заметил все слишком поздно. 107-я слегла, как кучка костей домино, разбросанные и потерянные в грязи.

Они закрыли его в клетке с другими солдатами, которых он даже не знал; они были из других стран, все, кроме Дугана, он знает Дугана, парни из Нью-Йорка вместе до конца. Но остальные… Первые несколько дней они ещё сражались, а потом захватчики принялись пускать их в ход в качестве рабочей силы. Они пытались сбежать, все вместе, у них ведь, очевидно, один общий враг, сукины эти дети.

Сбежать не получается.

Их избивают, снова запирают в клетке. Всех, кроме Баки. Его забирают, ботинки тащатся по полу, потому что он видит только звезды; ему хорошо заехали трубой по голове.

Когда он просыпается, жетоны на шее душат.

Он не первый день здесь.

Прикованный к столу. Не может пошевелиться. Слышит крики.

Больно. Как же больно. Ему кажется, он сейчас умрет, но этого не происходит, а то, что всё-таки происходит — ещё хуже. Он слышит жужжание машины в зубах, вибрация разносится по всей голове, пока не остаётся ничего, кроме этого звука. Он теряет контроль над телом, чувствует, словно его разрывает по суставам, по костям, но он всё так же лежит на столе, не может закрыть глаза, не может пошевелиться…

— Попробуем еще раз, — говорит миниатюрный человек. — На этот раз увеличьте напряжение. Половину дозы, двадцать минут.

Нет, нет, нет, не опять. Баки уже не видит ничего, не чувствует пальцы. В груди все не так, нет, нет…

Он чувствует укол в руке, электричество разносится по венам.

И так снова, и снова, и снова, и…

— Это только пятнадцать процентов. Я хочу двадцать пять. Хорошо. А если тридцать? Тридцать пять. Сорок. Как долго? Мы все еще на zwanzig minuten. Akzeptabel. Nicht schwer genug zu tun, aber es wird. Ещё раз.

И так снова, и снова, и снова, и…

В голове остается только имя, звание, серийный номер. Он кричит.

— 

Как-то ночью он не может заснуть. В кармане цепочка со Святым Антонием; немой фермер, чью ферму разбомбили в войне, подарил Баки кулон, и Баки держит медальон в руке, не знает, почему сохранил его. Стив выходит из тумана, бредет медленно, как когда не уверен в чем-то, сутулится. Баки моргает, и Стив исчезает. Снова появляется. Его силуэт моргает среди деревьев.

Баки понимает, что это галлюцинации, потому что Стив выглядит так, будто зашёл в магазин посмотреть принадлежности для рисования («Иди и купи уже эту дурацкую стирательную резинку, Стив, у нас есть деньги на этой неделе. — Да какие там деньги… — Честно. — Хватит лапшу на уши вешать, Барнс») этот призрак Стива говорит ещё что-то, но Баки не слышит его.

Солдат кашляет, Стив пропадает, всё возвращается на свои места.

Святой Антоний всё так же в кармане, и Баки говорит:

— Я не сбился с пути.

— 

Чёрт, земля холодная, какого хрена у него живот потеет тогда, его что-то прижимает к земле, пот просачивается сквозь одежду, но ему так чертовски холодно. В карманах — грязь, в зубах — чека от гранаты, а прямо рядом с ним падает парень с дырой от пули прямо под глазом.

Он готов поклясться и Богу, и всем грёбанным святым, что уже срать на то, что он сделал не так в жизни, о чем сожалеет, за что чувствует себя виноватым, срать он хотел на это, единственное реальное, что у него осталось – это возможность дышать, это оружие в руке. Парень позади бормочет: «Пресвятая дева Мария, Матерь Божья, это ж миномётный обстрел, мы идем в наш собственный…» 

На лицо брызгает кровь, в ушах звенит, что-то тяжелое бьёт в спину, откатывается, командир кричит «За холм, парни! Пиздуйте за холм, гребаные вы сукины дети!».

Так что он идёт туда, гребаный сукин он сын.

Несколько дней спустя Баки бредёт по дороге с винтовкой на плече — не только потому что, чтобы выжить оружие всегда должно быть наготове, но и для того, чтобы поддержать собственные ребра. Он туго зашнуровал сапоги, чтобы лодыжка не болела, он никому не расскажет, что подвернул ногу, он будет идти не пойми куда, потому что все туда идут. Всё вокруг теперь выглядит одинаково.

Начинается дождь, он поднимает воротник, хотя какой от этого толк. Пыль в карманах намокает, превращается в грязь.

Когда они останавливаются, ему удаётся не упасть лицом в землю, он просто садится, как и любой другой солдат в армии. Кажется, его лихорадит. Он готов поклясться — уже все равно, кому, кто услышит — что с неба падает пепел и грязь, срать он уже на всё хотел, он не чувствует вины, он оставил это давно позади, потому что знаете, что? Оказывается, это хорошая война (хоть эта и та ещё дыра, зато здесь всё по-настоящему). Он не праведник и не важно, что у него на погонах, он умеет воевать, у него сильные и быстрые руки (он столько всего украл, что уже сбился со счёта), с ножом он управляется просто виртуозно (парни из Бруклина дерутся грязно), а его острому глазу позавидует любой в отряде (ведь всегда надо смотреть в оба глаза), они ставят его на стрёме, иди, Барнс, подстрели-ка нам фашистов, пока мы будем их отвлекать. Не все по-настоящему знают, как надо заканчивать драку. А он, Господи Боже, оказывается, умеет воевать. Он всё оставил позади. Он теперь здесь. Будущее оказалось хреновым, он вспоминает: будущее уже наступило, прямо, как было написано на плакатах на выставке Старка (как же давно это было), он вспоминает удар, кулак, прямо там, где висят его жетоны, где вода стекает под рубашку.

Стив стоит возле военкомата, «Бак, я должен сделать хоть что-то».

«Чёрта с два», думает Баки, копается в сумке в поисках еды. Он смотрит на раненых, клянётся всем мертвым и проклятым (все они прокляты), уж если Стив не в Нью-Йорке… Все это он оставил позади (он сердце оставил в Нью-Йорке, сердце, вшитое в хрупкий каркас из костей и крови, он вообще всё оставил позади, не удивительно, что он так хорошо научился воевать). Уж лучше Стиву ждать его там, когда он вернётся домой.

Он смеётся, потому что, Святая дева Мария, выпить бы ему сейчас аспирина.

— 

В ночном небе видны звёзды. В правом кармане лежит мелочь на дорогу домой, аспирин, которой он стащил из левого кармана Миссис МакДугал. Аспирин для Стива, на всякий случай. Баки никогда не уверен, что случится со Стивом, лучше просто всегда иметь при себе аспирин. Чёрт, он с таким же успехом может всегда носить с собой аптечку первой неотложной помощи — пацан слишком часто лезет в драки. Драки, астма, головные боли, чёрт знает, что ещё. Рано или поздно, что-нибудь да случится. Баки смотрит в небо. 

Форма накрахмалена так, что хрустит. От неё кожа чешется, но она хорошо сидит в плечах, фуражка наклонена на бок, краем глаза он видит козырёк. Девушка на углу отзывается: «Эй, солдат, задай там всем жару», — Баки именно такая девчонка и нужна. Он отвечает: «Ещё как задам, только ради тебя». Она улыбается, обхватывает пальцами сумочку. Он не может остаться и довести начатое до конца, ему нужно (нужно больше, чем хочется) найти Стива, он хочет, чтобы Стив увидел эту выставку, он хочет заставить Стива улыбнуться, последний раз перед тем, как уйдет на фронт.

Он уезжает утром. Нереальное чувство — оставлять позади Нью-Йорк, уезжать за океан. Вот-вот он узнает, страдает ли морской болезнью. Нереальное чувство, но ему не страшно. Баки Барнс ничего не боится, он делает что-то правильное, он знает. Это — хорошая война, ему там самое место, так что он отправляется на войну. Сам он не праведник, это Стив так думает, и только поэтому так оно и есть, потому что Стив упрямый, в его крохотном тельце столько воли, что саму Эмпайр Стейт обеспечить можно, или изменить реальность. Баки — не праведник, только Стив так думает. Так что он отправится на эту войну, он не просто так покидает Нью-Йорк.

Нереальное чувство — оставлять Стива, поэтому он не думает, что оставляет его, он думает, что он оставляет его в безопасности. А потом Баки находит его в переулке: у него в руке крышка от мусорного бака, словно щит, и передумывает: «в безопасности» превращается в «по крайней мере, он не будет на фронте под вражеским огнём».

И как теперь ему оставить его?

Стив стоит, загнанный в тупик, сжимает челюсти, держит в руках газету, которую дал ему Баки.

— Будущее, а? — отзывается Стив, а Баки думает, что его будущее — вот уже совсем за углом. У меня осталось всего двенадцать часов.

— Ага, пойдем, посмотрим на будущее.

Стив шлёпает его газетой.

— Я его и отсюда вижу, — Он намеревается ударить туда, где галстук, и обычно Баки уворачивался, они шутливо дрались друг с другом — такое у них было приветствие. Но он не уворачивается, пропускает удар. Чувствует кулак Стива на груди.

— Да ну? В предсказатели заделался? Будущее по ладони читаешь? – голос какой-то неправильный, так что Баки откашливается. – Ну давай, всевидящий Роджерс. Расскажи-ка, что ты видишь.

— Я вижу говнюка в форме хорошего парня, и поэтому теперь от этой формы несёт. 

— Умник тут нашёлся.

— Иди ты, придурок.

В небе видны звёзды, но Баки смотрит на Стива. С ними девушки: так легче, повеселиться напоследок в Нью-Йорке, пока весь мир прячется где-то в темноте; этой ночью так же светло, как и обычно, и Баки хочет (как же ему хочется большего; он следит за девушками, но не вынимает рук из карманов, перебирает мелочь, трясет пузырек с аспирином, присматривает за Стивом, всегда только за Стивом).

Все идёт не так, как он хотел, потому что Стив – это Стив. Баки может по кругу одно и тоже повторять, как об стенку горох, потому что Стив будет стоять, слабо ему улыбаясь, будто говоря: «Ого, какая же сегодня кошмарная погода. Хочу отметить, что чувствую легкий ветерок».

Баки может на многое уболтать Стива, а Стив может во многое вляпаться, но из этого ни один из них не может выбраться.

(Он никогда не пытался уговорить Стива переспать с ним, никогда, не смотря ни на что, потому что он — нехороший человек, это только Стив так думает, а хорошие люди не портят то единственное хорошее, что у них есть).

Стив отступает, хоть ему и хочется на войну. Баки обнимает его, салютует, а Стив качает головой, потому что Баки в форме, и знает Стива как свои пять пальцев, потому что Баки в форме и отправляется на передовую, а Стив остаётся здесь.

Стив отступает, а Баки заставляет себя улыбнуться, наклоняет голову, чтобы сохранить видимость безразличия.

После выставки, после танцев, Баки сажает дам в такси и отправляет их домой. Кажется, это должно быть чем-то важным, словно шанс на нормальную жизнь, пока его будущее не догнало его. В кармане с мелочью теперь лежит коробок спичек, который он стащил из бара. Он не может даже название улицы разобрать, но поджигает спичку, держит её рядом с указателем. У него ни одной сигареты, просто сжигает весь коробок, сжигает время. Уже, должно быть, за полночь. Вот и наступило будущее.

Он возвращается обратно в квартиру. Стив уже спит, свернувшись калачиком на кровати, одеяло сбилось в ногах. Баки садится на полу, опираясь о кровать, и не двигается, пока не чувствует холодную руку на шее. Он наклоняет голову, смотрит в потолок. Стив всегда был сильнее, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд, ненамного, но все же. Он сжимает пальцы, оставляя следы на коже, которые Баки находит уже позже.

Баки почти не спит. Оставляет аспирин у кровати. Над Бруклином встаёт солнце, Баки вздыхает, смотря на грубые тёмные силуэты на горизонте. Стив просыпается, ворчит:

— Не смей умирать, а то я тебя сам убью.

Кажется, он еще не проснулся до конца, так что Баки отвечает что-то совсем неуместное:

— Я тебя тоже люблю, придурок.

Он закрывает за собой дверь до того, как происходит что-то ещё.

— 

Ему восемнадцать, Стив рассказывает про курсы живописи. Баки абсолютно не умеет рисовать. Он назначает встречи моделям, тащит с собой Стива на двойные свидания, старается не думать, о том, что девушка игнорирует Стива. Как невежливо. Чёрт с ней, она всё равно не заслуживает Стива. Они рано расходятся, Баки тащит Стива за пирогом и старается не думать слишком много.

Они отправляются на Кони-Айлэнд, катаются на «Циклоне», Стива тошнит, но Баки сидит с ним рядом на скамейке, описывает прохожих, насвистывает что-то едва слышно, чтобы отвлечь Стива. Когда желудок успокаивается, Баки покупает ему десерт, хотя сам почти его весь и съедает. Стив смеётся, говорит: «Иди ты, говнюк», а Баки, слизывая с пальцев сахар, отзывается: «Кто не успел, тот опоздал». Они напиваются, Стив пытается рисовать Баки, как тогда в первый раз на набережной; они поддерживают друг друга по пути домой, а утром у обоих самое ужасное похмелье.

Ему шестнадцать, лето, так чертовски жарко, влажно, топко — только в Нью-Йорке может быть так. Жара словно в ловушке улиц, зданий, выхлопных газов от автомобилей и людей. Они на крыше, несколько минут назад солнце село за горизонт, и небо окрасилось фиолетовым. В небе выстреливают фейерверки, Стив вздрагивает, а потом смеется после каждого взрыва. Баки хватает его, зажимает подмышкой, говорит: «С Днем рождения, дрыщ». Стив толкает его, — «отпусти, олух ты ненормальный», — Баки хочет попробовать на вкус эту улыбку. Хочет, но не может. Так что он просто отпускает Стива, говорит, — «пойду, принесу лимонад».

Они идут по улицам, крадут конфеты у зеленщика, возле баров лезут в драки. Баки сладко болтает с Мэри Сью, целует ей шею, запускает руку под юбку, а потом вдруг отстраняется и уходит. Когда он находит Стива, того трясет от лихорадки.

Ему четырнадцать, тринадцать, двенадцать. Стив всегда рядом. Такой же худощавый и угловатый, они — двое красавцев, крадут рубашки с верёвок, перепродают смеха ради, таскают конфеты у зеленщика, прокрадываются в музеи. Они — не разлей вода, Баки не подгоняет Стива, и тот обдумывает их следующее дело. Планирование — не сильная сторона Баки, он просто придумывает общую идею. 

— Давай сделаем вот так, — говорит Стив.

Баки крадет принадлежности для рисования, его чуть не ловят, а Стив угощает его шоколадом, который мама принесла домой из больницы.

В Нью-Йорке нелегко жить, здесь и банды, и бродячие собаки, а когда холодает — становится просто опасно. У Стива кашель такой же, как у его матери, и Баки до чёрта боится каждый раз. Они питаются, чем могут, удирают, что сил есть (стараясь не провоцировать астму Стива, Баки присматривает за ним, по глазам видит, что того лихорадит), и крадут конфеты у зеленщика.

Баки целуется впервые. Потом во второй раз. Всегда рассказывает обо всём Стиву.

Ему одиннадцать, он крадёт апельсин для Стива, а тот собирает деньги на аттракционы на Кони-Айлэнд. Только он забыл накопить деньги на всё остальное, так что они гуляют по набережной, бросают чайкам испорченную еду, смотрят на океан. Взмахнув рукой, Стив говорит:

— Встань вон там.

Он рисует Баки на обратной стороне найденной листовки.

Стив не бросает Баки, и Баки гордится им: теперь на его стороне настоящий боец. Они – два рыцаря, которые спасут всех дам в беде.

Ему десять, девять, восемь. В подворотне дерутся, его это не касается (самый короткий путь выправить тебе нос), но пацан отбивается, не побеждает, но и не отступает. Противников больше, а он — один, маленький, дышит странно, и всё равно — отбивается. Баки заступается за него, отталкивает нападающего и пинает его ногой под зад.

Пацан вытирает рот, говорит:

— Я бы его прикончил.

А Баки смеется.

— Это точно, приятель. Меня зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, но друзья зовут меня…

— 

— Баки?..

— 

Нью-Йорк. Здесь что-то есть.

На крыше холодно. В правом кармане лежит коробок спичек, а в левом — прицел. Он наблюдает за окнами здания напротив. Пятый этаж, третье справа. 

Он может зажечь спичку о металлические пальцы, но не делает этого. Он смотрит на коробок на мгновение, затем складывает спичку, не сломав, и чиркает ею о полосу, позволяя вспыхнуть. Опасно делать даже это — кто-то может заметить даже одиноко зажжённую спичку.

Он убирает её в коробок, поджигая все остальные спички, кладет на кирпичи перед ним.

Достаёт прицел из кармана, смотрит на окно сквозь дым.

Капитан (человек на мосту, человек с выставки, улыбающийся и смеющийся, рядом с другим — с призраком — у которого его лицо во всех книгах по истории, с самого начала времён и еще раньше) бродит из комнаты в комнату. Это крайне опасно, хотя, возможно, капитану все равно. Может, оно и не имеет значения (ему уже на всё срать).

Он наводит прицел на голову капитана, четко на пересечении меток (чтобы определить его местоположение в условиях окружающей обстановки) и ждёт.

Капитан проводит рукой по волосам, берёт альбом (сам посмотри), кладет обратно, берёт — что это? — фонарь. Капитан поворачивает к окнам, выглядывает.

И светит фонарём. Сообщение. Нет. Приказ. Давай же, мне нужно, чтобы ты меня прикрыл. Азбука Морзе. 

Он накрывает металлической рукой горящий коробок спичек, пропуская дым сквозь пальцы, и встаёт. Он умеет выполнять приказы. Он проверяет, следят ли за ним, делает то, что удивило бы врага, или же из-за чего его бы схватили. Так или иначе, это случится (сие должно исполниться).

Он (оружие, Джеймс Зимний Бьюкенен Солдат Барнс) придерживает дверь для женщины, поднимается по лестнице, стучит. Ждёт. Он не прячет руки в карманы.

Капитан твёрдо смотрит на него (у него глаза синие-синие, в них видна готовность сражаться), оба молчат. Капитан медленно делает шаг вперёд (медленно ударяет его в галстук), подходит ближе.

— Ты пришел, — произносит капитан, будто увидел чудо. Будто он получил ответ на все вопросы. И вот это было предсказано тем, кто верит.

Капитан не прикасается к нему, только говорит:

— Давай. (Давай же, это ведь я).

Он переступает через порог и закрывает за собой дверь.


End file.
